wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Sprite
this is Shard's dragonsona! please don't steal! appearance Sprite has a stubby-sized, a bit plump and longer horns than an average-looking Icewing-skywing living in Possibility. Her overall build is short and quite common due to being a short Icewing-skywing, She’s a bit chubby, probably due to having so much relaxation inside, planning attacks. She seems to be mostly keeping a small smile at everyone, exposing in the corners, a bit white, and sharp teeth in the corners. Like any hybird, they have one line of scales and a bigger one( from skywings), though Sprite’s are a bit blunter than normal in the ends, possibly from fighting before she became a tactician However, most of the things that set her apart are so small and minuscule that you could miss them in a second when they are sauntering in a crowd in Possibility. Her talons are very small for an icewing-like size, and a normal talon can shallow them real quick. Her talons are surprisingly nimble and have several burn scars on the scales from hot glue and the such. They also have a rather smelly stench near her talons, as possibly form handling many millipedes and other bugs. Her claws are kept carefully sharp-ish and twisted-like, as to not hurt bugs whitelist inflicting some damage to others as being an in-case-she-has-to-fight-thing Sprite has most of her scales a snowy-like blue color and has small navy specks in them, with the skywing part a Vermilion red. her underbelly is a navy blue with specks of amber and white dots. Sprite’s wings are skywing wings and are a dark purple to blue tone, with the parts that are not the membrane a Imperial red. Sprite’s eyes are a cold black, a reminder of how hard it is to kill her and forget her., Sprite does stand out a bit for their tail. The blunt, sometimes broken spines that line with her tail. personality Sprite has a rather cheery-like bubbly persona when it comes to many. She has a tendency to be a normal icewing's feel and personality, with extra laughs and happiness, quite the opposite of what you would expect to form a tactician for the Icewings, but has a slight seriousness when asked about tactics, fighting others, and most of all, BUGS. They are also very lazy, mostly either continuing to do what they are doing or, once in a blue moon, actually do it, which is why she often procrastinates and sleeps. She also is excellently clever and crafty, and when not planning, spends her time coding. reading textbooks, and playing video games on basics. when given a problem. she normaly stays calm and will try to help out in other's point of view plus herself ,but if the problem isn't solved her way/done, she gets puzzeled and is in a lockdown mode. In those times, it is best to not talk to her and only give lukewarm answers to her. She isn't afriad of gore and blood, quite on what you would expect, but when her friends are killed, she slowly becomes insane and more angry to kill whoever did it. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:IceWings Category:Dragonsonas Category:Content (shardbreaker553) Category:Work In Progress Category:SkyWings Category:Hybrids